Sweet revenge!
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF: Prime, Can Arcee stand Cliffjumper anymore before she snaps? This is what revenge is like!, back-stabbing tricks, pranks and just plain loving Cliffjumper x Arcee
1. Angel

Yeah, Cliffjumper was an annoying aft!

One night Cliffjumper sneaked into Arcee's room as she was recharging peacefully on her berth, Cliffjumper finally reached her berth-side and chuckled at his evil plan, the smirk on his face appeared as he got out a paintbrush and white paint…

The next morning, Cliffjumper was chilling with the other mechs as it was a quiet Saturday, until a rippled scream ripped through the base, All the mechs became utterly alert and the sound came from Arcee's room, everyone was outside Arcee's private quarters as Ratchet banged on the door

"Arcee?! Are you alright?!" Ratchet yelled as her screaming went quiet

"When I find the mech who did this to me…" Arcee's room door opened as she came out she was covered in white paint and her winglets were made into angel wings, Her paint was flawless, it shined with beauty as it almost looked like it sparkled, she had a murderous gaze in her optics as she saw all the mechs chuckle at the sight.

Arcee felt so ashamed, Who ever did this to her they will be shoved up an Insecticon's aft!

"Who did this!?" Arcee yelled as she blushed lightly as the mechs chuckled

"Someone call Heaven cause I think an angel's gone missing" a voice rang out over the crowd, they all looked over to see Cliffjumper leaning against the wall looked straight at Arcee

"Cliffjumper…YOU DID THIS!?" Arcee asked showing her angel like paint job at Cliffjumper, She was furious, ropable, Tipped over the edge!

"No, I think some handsome stranger came along with some…white paint" Cliffjumper said walking up to Arcee and he held up the white bucket of paint, Arcee was about to throw him down the hall but she knew he wasn't finished talking

"But…There's something missing…" Cliffjumper scratched his helm examining Arcee top to bottom, she was blushing bright trying not to show that she was totally pissed, Cliffjumper clicked his fingers together and a smile came across his face as he reached behind him to grab something, Arcee or no one else could see, then he came back around and everyone could see a angel ring, the one they have over angels head's.

Arcee blushed brightly as she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Cliffjumper smirked and got a white rope out of no where and lassoed it around Arcee so she couldn't more away, she struggled lightly trying to get away but she knew she would be disturbing his fun

He tugged on the rope bringing her closer to him, she was still not amused as she knew everyone was watching and she knew that's what Cliffjumper wanted.

He gently placed the little ringlet around her head as a wire kept the main angel ring up, he stepped back and admired his work as he still had her lassoed in the rope, He was holding the end of the rope making sure she wouldn't move away.

"There…Did you hurt you're self when you fell out of heaven Arcee?" Cliffjumper said with a drunken-happy look on his face, Arcee blushed brightly as she heard Team Prime laugh at the joke, the rope was making it hard to move her arms around as it made her hug them close to her frame, Ok, now Arcee was pissed, she tugged on the rope and made him go flying down the hall, Cliffjumper let go of the rope and Arcee was finally able to get free, She huffed as all the Autobot's laughed as Arcee headed down the hall to get rid of the paint and wings…

Yeah, Cliffjumper's gonna get it!

* * *

**I wanted to create a naughty Cliffjumper, cheeky and irritating to Arcee, But anyway i hope you liked it ^^**


	2. Jack Rabbits

The next day Arcee planed to get Cliffjumper back, and it was gonna be SWEET to watch, She knew Cliffjumper hated one organic creature in particular, The Jack rabbit, above all things.

Arcee waited until everyone gone into silent recharge as she sneaked out of the base with cages…

In the morning Cliffjumper slowly onlined her optics to see a burred image right in front of his face, his optics shot open to see a Jack Rabbit wiggling it nose right in his face, his face dropped in horror, he gently picked up the jack rabbit, he tried to keep a straight face but worry and disgust, he sat up and looked over his room to see millions of them bouncing around his room, His jaw dropped in disbelief and he screamed…

Arcee and Bumblebee were in the training room until they heard a scream ripple through the base, a smirk slowly grew on Arcee's faceplate as Bumblebee ran down the hall as Arcee walked slowly.

When she finally got to Cliffjumper's room, she stopped in front of his door as he saw two rabbits hop on by, now a evil smirk came across her faceplate as she peeked inside to see Cliffjumper curled up in a defensive state on his berth trying to not touch any of the jack rabbits as Bumblebee tried to calm him down, she giggled at the sight as Cliffjumper ripped his attention away from the fluffy rabbits to see Arcee giggling.

He then growled

"Darn you Arcee!" Cliffjumper said standing up in pure rage, he ignored the rabbits was a big sign to Arcee to show that he was serious!, she bolted down the hall with Cliffjumper close behind, she bolted into the training room and felt something smash into her from behind, Cliffjumper tackled her to the ground, she rolled over to see Cliffjumper smirking down at her, he leaned down and whispered in her audios

"How did you know I was afraid of rabbits?" Cliffjumper said smirking

"Because you screamed when Raf brought in a rabbit" Arcee said feeling Cliffjumper's chassie press against hers, he had her wrists in his grip and pinned them down to her side's, he then moved his helm to her neck and gently started to nuzzle it as Arcee tilted her head back, Cliffjumper brought his head back up into her view as she smiled

"Ya know…you are the most bad aft femme I have ever met" Cliffjumper said laying down relaxing on her frame and resting his head on her chest

"And how many femmes have you met?" Arcee asked allowing Cliffjumper's heavy frame relax on hers

"You" Cliffjumper said looking at her giggle to the words he said

"Ok, off you're fat aft is crushing me" Arcee said struggling lightly to playfully push Cliffjumper off her but he then looked at her with a smirk and then went limp and acted like he was in recharge, but Arcee knew better

"Cliff! You fat pile of scrap" Arcee giggled but slightly weased as his massive frame slowly started to crush her's, a startled snort came from Cliff then he went limp again on her frame

"C-cliff" Arcee said with a smile as she still tried to push him off

"Get off you pile of scrap, you aft is crushing me" Arcee was now starting to feel the pressure take a toll on her and Cliffjumper could hear it in her voice as he chuckled and hopped off her, He held out a servo and helped her up, They both smiled and walked back to Cliffjumper's room to clean all the shit off his floor**.**

* * *

**I know this lovey dovey stuff is not in my element of writing but i hope you liked it ^^**


	3. Bite Night

Arcee was in the monitor room watching the main screen, it was late so all the base lights were out, Arcee was watching the main screen as it partly glowed and light up the room until Arcee thought something was wrong…the strange silence…it wasn't…Cliffjumper's normal living arrangements.

Arcee looked away from the main screen and looked down the main hall that lead to everyone's own private quarters.

I don't know…Femme instincts, what ever it was, it was telling her to go down the hall.

She walked slowly down the dark hall, walking past everyone's quarters. One by one, she finally got to Cliffjumper's quarters. Arcee punched in the code on his door as it opened to show a dark room, 'There we go!, he's at his little tricks again' Arcee closed the door and headed back to the main room until she heard a groan of pain coming from down the hall.

It echoed as it bounced off the walls and it went right through her sending shivers down her spine, She slowly made her way down the dark hall to where the moans where coming from, once it started to get louder she activated her arm blades and continued to where the noise was coming from…It was the Energon Storage Room…

Arcee became confused, 'why would anyone want to go in a dark room and moan at this late at night' Arcee thought then it hit her…Cliffjumper…

She huffed and opened the door and was greeted with a dark room, she kept her head still as her optics scan over the dark room, her optics glowed beautifully and she thought 'Where are you Cliffjumper?', The energon cubes they had glowed just as bright as her optics as it lighted up the room, she was surprised she couldn't see him in this type of lighting, it was a dim light but it still made things easy enough to see, Everything was dead silent…

She waited for Cliffjumper to jump out of his hiding place, wherever it was.

She stood at the entrance and waited, until the door shut behind her almost crushing her as she took a step in to avoid the door slamming her, then she felt someone's servos grab her arms as they made her retract her arm blade, then the servos slammed Arcee against the wall as she felt a frame press up against her's, this all happened within seconds, she finally got a clear view of the bot…Cliffjumper…Figures

But she saw he had mini fangs as he hissed at her, the fangs were covered in energon like he was a vampire…and that's his main motive

Cliffjumper crammed his face in her neck and bit down gently, Arcee tilted her head back as his servos kept her pinned to the wall

"Cliffjumper! What the frag?!" Arcee squealed in fright as she felt Cliffjumper gently start to nibble at her neck, his frame pressed against her's keeping her frame back against the wall as he licked and nibbled at her neck

"Relax…" Cliffjumper whispered trying to keep her calm

"It will all be over soon…"Cliffjumper said as his fangs expanded and now he forcefully bit into her neck.

Arcee yelped, but strangely it was still ticklish, Arcee gasped as the fight in her servos started to go thin, then Cliffjumper smirked against her neck

"Can you guess what I am?" Cliffjumper said with a rather devilish smirk, Arcee thought for a second

"A Cybertronian?" Arcee said returning Cliff's humour

"You know what I mean?" Cliffjumper said with a sigh, he could tell Arcee wanted to tug at his leg

"A weird mech? A creepy perv? A random mech who hangs out in closets at night?" Arcee asked over loading him with question's as he let go of her and gave her a good look at what he tried to look like.

"No wise aft, im a vampire, and energon seeking vampire" Cliffjumper said with a sly smirk as Arcee grinned.

"What is it Halloween or something? Or have you been watching too much of Twilight?" Arcee said remembering that Jack and Raf showed her the movie about vampire's and werewolves.

"Very funny, but I know you're the prey…" Cliffjumper said with a smug smirk as Arcee's optics widened and she took a step back, her back hit the wall as she realised that she had no where to go.

"Cliff, I have duties to do…" Arcee said trying to shimmy away but Cliffjumper put both his servos on the wall on each side of her helm, keeping her to from escaping

"Holy scrap…" Arcee whispered to herself as she looked right into his optics, just then they heard footsteps just outside of the door, the door opened and the lights flicked on and…Cliffjumper was gone…

Arcee was shocked, 'Where the frag did he go?' Arcee thought as she looked around then at the bot at the door, it was Ratchet.

"Arcee? What are you doing?" Ratchet asked a little concerned at why she was backed against the wall and she looked rather frightened

"Uh…nothing I just…Like this wall" Arcee turned around and hugged the wall trying to look convincing

"Get back to you're monitor duty" Ratchet said with a rather annoyed voice as he started to leave the room he whispered to himself

"Crazy femme's" And with that Ratchet left the room, Leaving Arcee with more questions than answers, she shacked it off like dirt on her armor and returned to her post…But where the frag did Cliffjumper go? Oh well Arcee was just glad it was a nice little…surprise.

* * *

**I dont know, i just liked the idea as Cliffjumper as a vampire, im not a Twilight fan myself, but i still liked the idea, I hope you liked it?**


	4. Ghost!

Yeah, I thought since Cliffjumper had bull horns on his hood i thought...spain (running with the bulls)...so he must speak spanish...Sorry if his brand of car is not from spain but i hope you like it ^^

* * *

Arcee was still wondering what the heck was that Cliffjumper did last night and how he disappeared so fast, but anyway that was over.

Arcee was in the main room with everyone else and it was a normal day, Jack, Miko and Raf where playing games and the mechs had a basket ball competition while Prime and Ratchet talked about…well boring stuff.

Miko lost the race to Jack as he now rased Raf, Miko decided to get her guitar ready for a little rockin out.

Arcee was trying to look for Cliffjumper, until he strolled in the room with pride in his step.

"Cliffjumper, What the heck was that last night?" Arcee asked as Cliff put a servo over her mouth to quieten her

"Listen…we wont have to mention this to the other's, k cheka?" Cliffjumper said.

'Cheka?' What the heck? Why the heck would he use such a word?

"W-what? Im not a cheka!" Arcee pushed his servo away to speak her mind

"Lo que tu digas cheka" Cliffjumper said with a wink and a click, and with that he walked on leaving Arcee completely baffled 'W-what…did he just speak…Spanish?!' Arcee thought to herself as she watched Cliffjumper join in on the basket ball game.

Arcee smirked, she needed to get Cliffjumper back from what happened last night…but how? Arcee snapped her fingers together and sneaked down the hall unnoticed

"Hey Cliff" Miko yelled as Cliffjumper walked over to her

"Can you help me set my stereos up high?" Miko pointed to the corner of the roof, she wanted him to set it up there so when she plays the sound will go through the whole base

"Sure why not" and with that Cliffjumper grabbed the stereo and placed the stereo on one of Ratchets shelves

"Here?" Cliffjumper asked

"Yeah! Perfect" Miko said starting to silently tune her guitar, Cliffjumper smiled but he heard a tapping noise coming from down the hall, Cliffjumper went to go see what it was and found himself in the Armoury Room.

Cliffjumper hated this room, cause once Miko said that she saw a ghost in here, considering it was a old war cillo, it kinda creeped him out cause he heard stories that the base maybe haunted but was it truly?

"Ello?" Cliffjumper yelled, he got no response…

"Is anyone in here?" Cliffjumper said starting to look behind objects to try and locate the tapping sound

"Ah, Arcee I know its you… You can come out now…Cee?" Cliffjumper still got no response, he finally found the location of the tapping…but it stopped…he looked at the old pipe that he assumed was the source, he looked at the pipe and waited for it to make that's noise again but it didn't…

He backed up starting to panic, he started to run to the door but something hit him in the back of the head lightly, he stopped in the middle of the room and picked up one…single…bullet…

He knew that the humans used these during their war, his optics widened in fright 'what am I doing?! Im so much bigger than human ghosts!' Cliffjumper thought trying to convince himself there was nothing to fear, he slowly backed up until he felt his back hit the wall and he slumped down and watched for anything else to strangely hit him in the back of the head!

Until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, his optics widened in fright as he dashed up and looked at the wall to see nothing there…

"What the frag?!" Cliffjumper yelled getting out his guns and pointing it at anything that seemed threatening

"Show you're self before I blow you're little ghost heads against the wall!" Cliffjumper yelled at nothing, he got no response as he backed up and slowly started to head for the door, he backed up still focused on the room and not where he was going until he turned around to type in the code to leave but then Arcee and Cliffjumper were face to face, Arcee had a smug smirk on her face and whispered

"Boo…" Arcee said, Cliffjumper flung himself back away from the sudden surprise of Arcee in his face, he hit the ground with a thud and landed on his aft, Cliffjumper panted heavily as he felt his spark shoot sky high from the fright, he looked at the now smiling Arcee

"Que te asusta?" Arcee said, Cliffjumper scoffed, he couldn't believe that he thought it was human ghosts! Arcee offered him a helping servo to get up and Cliffjumper proudly took it

"Muy Buena, me tienes-" Cliffjumper got cut off by Arcee's slender finger being placed over his mouth the silence him

"No me llames cheka" Arcee finished off his sentence as she walked out of the room, Cliffjumper smirked and followed her back to the main room

"Hey how did you stay hidden when I looked everywhere?" Cliffjumper asked walking beside her

"Phase shifter" Arcee said holding up her wrist for Cliffjumper to see it on her wrist

"Ah, but what was the bullet to the head for?" Cliffjumper asked as a confused look came over her face

"Bullet? What bullet?" Arcee asked

"The one you threw to my head?" Cliffjumper said, he was starting to wounder…

"I didn't throw a bullet to you're head" Arcee said as Cliffjumper stopped dead in his tracks as Arcee continued down the hall and into the main room, Cliffjumper's optics widened

…How did that bullet…?


	5. Heated Secrets

A simple, bright normal day, as Team Prime was out searching for Energon mine's, everyone except Arcee and Cliffjumper.

Arcee was on Ground-bridge operator, and Cliffjumper was just…being lazy and not doing his duties, as he roamed the base, but he avoided the room, where Arcee scared the slag out of him.

Cliffjumper, being his normal self, wanted to scare or humiliate Arcee in any shape or form, so he stood by the door way, watching her at the monitor, as he thought of something he could do then _'ding'_ He finally found a way to embarrass her, he walked over to her and stood behind her, then leaned over and whispered in her audio, with a hot, raspy voice

"Work that aft off, Arcee" Arcee jumped and whipped around and sighed in delight just to know it was Cliffjumper, as he chuckled at her reaction, as she simply turned back to the monitors and worked

"So Arcee, answer me something?" Cliffjumper said, as he leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms over his chest

"Shoot." Arcee said, not even turning to face him

"Did you love Tail-gate?" Cliffjumper said, calmly.

Arcee suddenly flinched, as she remained silent, and her typing digit's stopped, as a silence rolled over the two bot's

"Well? Did you?" Cliffjumper repeated himself, so Arcee could be snapped out of her thought's, as she turned around, as Cliffjumper was taken by surprised at how brightly blushed Arcee's cheek's were, and how stiff her frame was

"W-well- Uhh, you see- I mean that I- It's just that-…" Arcee was stammering, in heavy humiliation, as a bright blush lite up Arcee's face, Cliffjumper smirked wickedly, as he slowly made his way towards her, as she still tried to answer his question

"I think that- Im not completely sure- I never- I didn't-" Arcee stopped when she realized how close Cliffjumper was to her face, only mere inches

"Do you love me?" Cliffjumper asked with a bewitching smirk on his face, Arcee's optics widened a tad more, as she tried to shuffle away, but Cliff was still remaining close to her face plate

"W-w-well- I-I-I-I- S-s-shouldn't you-? W-w-when did- *clears her throat* What I mean to say is- h-h-how-" Arcee was making no sense, what so ever, then Cliffjumper suddenly placed a soft kiss on Arcee's lip's, as Arcee stopped her yapping, as she remained still, then she started to tilt backwards and then finally hit the ground, as she fainted from her rising temperature.

Cliffjumper laughed, as he leaned down to Arcee's cooling frame, as she was out cold, as he whispered in her audios

"No worries, I love you too" He smiles and kisses her cheek, as he leaves her there for when the rest of Team Prime to return to find her out cold on the floor, as Cliffjumper watched from the shadow's chuckling evily.


	6. Blind Date

I am sorry this has taken so long to update, I have been writing two other stories that I will update soon when im ready ^^ For now, I hope you like this one ... 3

* * *

Arcee was walking through the halls and noticed a commotion in the main room, walking down the hall she saw Jack talking to Cliffjumper and Bumblebee

"Hey, what's going on?" Arcee butted into the conversation between the three, then Miko came out from behind Jack

"Arcee's gonna have a make-over! Arcee's gonna have a make-over!" Miko chanted as Arcee seemed slightly shocked, curious and just straight out didn't want to get into it.

"Arcee, im going to the school dance tonight, so I need you to look dazzling!" Jack exclaimed

"Why do I need to get dressed up? That's you're roll Jack" Arcee growled as Bumblebee and Cliffjumper giggled under their breath

"Because I need you to drive me there, so I need you to look perfect in front of everyone" Jack explained in more detail

"I WANT TO DRESS HER UP!" Miko yelped. That's when the thought of Arcee getting dressed up made Cliffjumper and Bumblebee laugh, as they threw their heads back and continued to laugh as Arcee merely ignored them and tried to get back at the matter at hand.

"W-What if I don't want to get … 'Dressed up'?" Arcee complained, as a disapproving glare came over Miko

"Too bad, lets go." Miko ran off down the hall towards Arcee's quarters as Arcee grumbled and followed not far behind, but just before she went around the corner and down the hall, she turned her head back to Jack, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee and mouthed the words 'Help Me' as she became out of view.

* * *

Later that night, Miko trotted down the hall and into the main room with the biggest grin on her face as all the Autobots turned to face her

"My dirty deed … is done" Miko chuckled evilly as she strolled over to the platform as Arcee refused to show herself to her comrades

"Like slag Im coming out looking like this!" Arcee growled, keeping herself hidden in the hallways out of everyone's view

"Come on, Im sure you look fine" Wheeljack tried to convince her, even though he had not actually seen her as he places his servos on his hips

"I look stupid! I look like my sisters Moonracer and Chromia when they were about to go on dates!" Arcee growled as she gritted her dentals, mentally torn to if she should show herself and humiliate herself or stay hidden

"Arcee, we gotta go soon, Please just … come out" Jack said, tightening bow under his chin on his suit, all ready for the school dance

"Ugh! Remind me that you all owe me big time!" that is finally when Arcee slowly started to come out of the shadows…

Jack, Bumblebee and Wheeljacks optics widened, stunned.

Miko just had a devilish smirk on her face as her work of art revealed itself to the others as she nodded to herself.

Arcee looked … really beautiful actually, she has her armor polished to the point it shined even under low light, she had fake in-crested jewels in her winglets, eye shadow, eyeliner and … lipstick?! Since when did Cybertronians wear lipstick? Like never! And for a finishing touch, she had a necklace on with ruby's in them.

By now, they were all totally stunned, that there was a risk of spark-attack!

"Holy-! Since when were you a femme?!" Wheeljack gulped, never having imagined Arcee looking so … formal.

Bumblebee elbowed Wheeljacks arm, making him shut up as Bumblebee just made soft beeping

"Anyhow, ready Arcee?" Jack cleared his throat slowly stepping down from the platform

"Yeah sure, just have to do something first-!" Arcee reaches behind her and pulled off a small little Christmas tree hanging from the top, as Arcee let the small thing dangle on her index digit for a second

"I do not need to smell like a forest!" Arcee growled at Miko and throwed the small tree aside

"Oh yeah, also…" Jack butted in as everyone's attention was drawn to him

"There has been a slight change of plans" Jack smirked rather devilishly at Arcee, which made her tremble slightly

"Cliffjumper will be taking my place!" Jack suddenly broke the ice

_'Ahh, And there Cliffjumper goes again with his little tricks!' _Arcee thought to herself, as Cliffjumper suddenly walked into the room.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Cliffjumper smirked, coming up from behind Arcee tapping her on the shoulder, making her whip around to face him only too see his naughty smirk

"You planned this didn't you?" Arcee rolled her optics and places her servos on her hips

"Maybe"

"Now what's you're plan Mr Bigshot?" Arcee grumbled in a threatening tone

"This is the part where I ask you out for the night, and you cant refuse because you are not busy and you are ready."

Wow, Cliffjumper really _did_ have this planned out, Arcee thought about it for a second and then sighed, taking her servos off her hips

"Fine … But only for tonight!" Arcee pointed out crystal clear.

"Sure, now … Lets rock!" Cliffjumper suddenly transforms into his car mode then drove forward making Arcee trip and fall over on top of Cliffjumper's hood, as he drove out of the base with Arcee riding and squealing on his hood.


	7. Wake up call

Early in the morning, it was a day that everyone loved.

Recharge-in.  
Everyone was still curled up warmly in their berths, Cliffjumper has a string of drool coming down the side of his mouth, creating a small puddle beneath his head. The one thing Cliffjumper hated more than anything is someone waking him up in the morning.

Only one was up so early… Arcee.

She needed to pay back Cliffjumper for that little surprise, and the whole base finding her passed out.

She slowly sneaked down the hall, making sure to keep her little surprise quiet, as she slowly opened the door to Cliffjumper's recharging chamber, slowly making her way over to his berth side, spotting the puddle of drool beneath his head as she grumbles lightly in disgust. Quietly setting up her lovely surprise…

* * *

In Arcee's berth room she managed to catch a few earth hours of sleep, until

_Cocker-doodle-do!_

Arcee's optics shot open in surprise, as she soon heard a scream and a thud. Smirking to herself, as she chuckled under her breath, liking the fact she managed to get Cliffjumper's top-weight heavy frame out of berth for once, suddenly she heard foot-steps storming towards her room, as she slowly sat up and rubbed her optics, turning to face the door which had a very hilarious sight.

Cliffjumper narrowed his optics at Arcee, his armor out of place and not properly clicked in, as it look like he had his feathers ruffled, as he held a rooster hanging upside down by its ankles

"Is this you're putrid poultry?!" Cliffjumper demanded, as the rooster looked around Arcee's room and plucked, Cliffjumper's optic twitched.

"Maybe, maybe not." Arcee replied in a rather amused tone

"For crying out loud, why must you bring stray animal's into my room?! Whats next? A poodle? Maybe a rhino" Cliffjumper growled and dropped the bird as it flew away down the hall.

"I don't know, maybe I can borrow the rhino from the zoo" Arcee smirked with narrowed optics. Man how she loved to tease Cliff.

"Oh, just… GO TO RECHARGE!" Cliffjumper snapped, his optics filled with rage, but he would never truly hurt her. Storming down the hall in a rage.

Arcee chuckled to herself and layed her head back down once again, as she suddenly heard another

_Cocker-doodle-do!_ And a smash of glass.

Arcee remained silent in a questioning manner as she suddenly hears a voice yell

"**I NEEDED THAT**!" Ratchet.

Arcee chuckled and closed her optics and drifted back off to recharge.


End file.
